


Foxy

by pleasurific



Series: TW Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Implied Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Toys, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, fox tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasurific/pseuds/pleasurific
Summary: After Stiles gets turned into a fox by a witch and then back again, he finds that he misses some of the parts that came with being a fox. So naturally he decides to find a way to bring them back.





	Foxy

**Author's Note:**

> For Teen Wolf Kink Bingo square "animal tail".

Stiles curses the witch that decided to turn him into a fox. Sure, for a while, he had better senses, better abilities. But for that same while, he had pointy ears, no hands, and worst of all, no ability to speak. So he's glad that he's back to being a plain human, with his regular body and senses, and—despite the pack's mild complaints about it—the ability to chat away freely. 

But there's one thing that makes him a little fidgety. A little more than he usually would be anyway. 

The change into a fox came with all the animal parts, including a tail. While at first it was a part of him that he didn't know what to do with, he's now oddly missing the swish of it at the back of his ass, the brush of the soft fur on the back of his legs. So, as with everything else he's ever found poking at his mind, he researches. 

There are ones he could attach to his belt, cute little costume pieces intended for Halloween or cosplay. But then he stumbles onto a different version of it. Within seconds of seeing the first image, his dick hardens at the thought, at the possibility of trying. He's clicking "add to basket" and "order" before he can think about it. 

The package arrives a week later, the wrapping unassumingly plain and without any indication what's in the box. But he knows and that's enough for his cheeks to burn when he takes it from the postman and hastily signs the delivery slip. 

Once he's in his bedroom with the door locked—he's not sure when his Dad will be home—he tugs on the paper's corner and pulls it off, revealing a plain white box underneath, with a faint handwritten "fox" in one corner. The lid is easy to open and Stiles stares at the contents for a while before he reaches in. 

The tail is plush and soft, fluffier than the one he had when he was a fox. it's beautiful and had it been only the tail part, Stiles would bury his face into it. But there's a shiny bulb on one end, tucked into a crevice of the box's bottom, sleek and metallic, bigger than he thought it would be. His dick twitches with interest immediately and he runs his finger over the plug. It's cool to the touch, but not uncomfortably so, and smooth. 

It takes all of ten seconds before Stiles is scrambling for his nightstand and then tugging his clothes off. 

He checks the door again to make sure it really is closed, then he gets on his bed—clothes tossed on a pile by its side. The lube he got out of the nightstand is by his side and he doesn't hesitate. He pours a generous helping over his fingers, then gets up on all fours and reaches to his ass with one hand, the other folded under his face. He's done this before and his finger dips into his ass with a practiced move as he starts stretching himself. It doesn't take long before he has two and then three fingers moving steadily in and out of his ass, his dick twitching with every thrust. 

Stiles glances at the tail, and once the three fingers are moving comfortably without him feeling the stretch, he pulls them out and reaches for the plug. There's something else in the box, but he doesn't look too closely, too eager to try the plug. 

It  _ is _ bigger than he thought it would be, or at least different, but he works it in faster than he expected, his ass opening to the intrusion, then clenching around the notch, the flared base settling snuggly against his ass, the fur softly brushing his skin. He takes a deep breath and clenches around the plug again, sparks running through him as he does so, his dick hardening more as he's getting used to feeling the plug inside him. 

Happy with it being lodged right where it should be, the tip right against his prostate, Stiles puts his head on his folded arms and arches his back. His ass is up, the plug still sending sparks through his body with every minuscule movement he makes. He sways his hips a little, then moans into his forearm as pleasure rides through him. Then, of course, he does it again. 

For a beat, he wonders if he could come just like this, with his butt plugged up and not touching his cock, but his mind soon diverts to the pleasure the plug is giving him as he moves his hips and ass. He can't keep still now that he's discovered that movement makes the pleasure spread. His arousal is steadily building until his hips are jerking like he's trying to hump air. Somewhere in the past few minutes, he managed to spread his legs a little so the tail is brushing against his balls and the inside of his thighs when he sways his hips a bit, sending more sparks right to his throbbing dick. 

Then, out of the blue, in the middle of a quiet moan as he clenches his ass around the plug, there's a creak—his window opening. Stiles curses but he's frozen in place, unable to move. He knows there's only one person who could be climbing through the window and for a fraction of a moment of clarity, Stiles wonders how he looks right now. His ass is still up in the air, legs spread, face buried into his arms and his dick rock hard between his thighs, dripping precome onto the sheets below him. 

"Stiles," Derek says quietly, his voice rough and strangled, like he's holding himself back. "Fuck." 

Stiles never heard Derek curse before—shocking, really, all things considered—and his body's reaction is to tense. That in turn makes him clench around the plug again, which presses it into his prostate. He really shouldn't be held responsible for the moan that escapes his lips. Still, he doesn't move, because what would be the point now? Derek's already seen him and didn't get angry nor did he run away. Which makes Stiles wonder what's going to happen. 

He hears Derek take a breath. Then he turns his head to glance in the direction of the window, just in time to see Derek start moving towards the bed. Stiles can't do much else but wait, since words are not a thing he's able to formulate right now. 

Derek stops at the side of the bed but doesn't move to get on it. He can reach through, and he does just that, stretching out one hand to Stiles's side, the first contact of his cool finger to Stiles's heated skin like a jolt of electricity that spreads across his whole body. Stiles shivers under the touch and that seems to urge Derek on. The next touch is less tentative and careful, but still slow and gentle as he traces the curve of Stiles's hip until his palm rests on his ass, fingers just shy of the flared end of the plug. 

Stiles whimpers quietly and clenches, his dick throbbing again at the prostate stimulation it causes. 

"Soft," Derek whispers, his voice still rough and deeper than Stiles is used to. 

When he says that, he moves his hand off of Stiles's skin and onto the tail's fur. For a second Stiles thinks that Derek is going to pull it out—that brings up an image of how his ass would look without the tail, open and twitching when empty—but it doesn't happen. Instead, Derek tugs on the fur as he wraps his palm around it, stroking from the base to the end in one smooth movement. Stiles's back arches, ass up even more than it already was. 

Derek lets go of the tail and then he strokes its length again the same way again and again, each time tugging on the plug that's inside Stiles, sending jolts through Stiles's body until he's trembling and closer to the edge. 

He whines weakly at the next stroke, his dick throbbing and leaking, body trembling with the need to come. Derek, breathing in deeply at Stiles's whine, brings his hand up to the base of the tail and presses against the plug, pushing it deeper. 

It shouldn't be enough to trigger Stiles's orgasm, but Derek's fingers brush against his skin at the same time, warm now after the stroking of the tail. Stiles's whole body tenses and arches, his dick throbs as he spurts come all over the sheets, his ass clenched tight around the plug.

He doesn't stop shaking until minutes later. Derek's hand is stroking the length of his back freely now bringing him down from the high, the plug still settled in Stiles's ass and the aftershocks only slowly dissipating as he stops feeling oversensitive with each exhale. He whimpers again when he stretches his legs and lies down, wet spot be damned, he doesn't care. The movement jolts the plug again, but he doesn't want to take it out, not yet. 

He hums into the pillow and then feels the bed dip next to him—Derek is finally sitting down on the edge, his hand resting on Stiles's side. Stiles pries his eyes open and look at him. 

"Thank you," he whispers quietly. 

He's rewarded with a smile that could mean many things—you're welcome, thank you,  _ can we do this again _ —and Stiles smirks, then breathes out and relaxes, content flooding his body. 

Yeah, they'll do this again. Soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I'm on [tumblr](https://pleasurific.tumblr.com/) too.


End file.
